Life's Lesson
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Mothers are there to kiss al your tears away. Fathers were made to teach a few life lesson. We scare away the closet monster, where they are younger. Then the teen years hit.. Those years leave a little greyer.


**Rated: Teen**

**Character :Naruto and Hinta.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own sadly..**

**Naruto p.o.v**

Mothers are there to kiss al your tears aways. Fathers were made to teach a few life lesson. We scare away the closet monster, where they are younger. Then the teen years hit.. Those years leave a little grayer.

"Did Mom really hit you?" My oldest had to asked that question. I guess it make sense since that Uchiha girl nearly broke his nose as tried to make an it pass first base.

Telling him I only made out with his Mom, Hinata Hyuga, the very first girl who ever got me. Who til this day fully understand how my mind works. "My first life lesson I will not forget.I thought I could let my had slip past her waist without her knowing. Big mistake She smacked my hand away the second I touch her hip. Then left a red mark on my cheek that lasted a few days."

"Would you go back in time to change any of it? Any dumb thing you regret?" Mekenshin asked the very same question I ask my Dad at his age. Of course we weren't talking about girls at that time.

My dad, Minato, was telling me about his first drinking lesson as I suffer through my first hung over. It was Sasuke idea to go hang out at lakes with a few friends. Kiba, Neji Gaara, and Shikamaru. We all stole liquor from out parents or store. Went down to out hang out that no one knew about.

"Here I stole this from my brother." Sasuke held up a small bag of weed. Something I never seen or tried before. But Sasuke always live on the wild rebels side. He knew how to use any type drug or liquor. And we being best friend since we could walked. Without any doubts I trusted him. A couple of hits of weed mix with some brown color booze. My whole world was spinning. I couldn't even stand up straight. Just laid on the ground, laughing at anything that was said. Not that I could recall any of it to this day.

The only thing I could remember from that night was how much Sasuke and I threw up. As we leaned against each other trying to make it home before my Mom did. My stomach hurt like hell and it didn't feel any better after everything come back up.

Smiling at my fifteen year old son. I could honestly answer them. "I wouldn't change a damn thing. The dumb thing I did back then. Help e get to where I'm at now."

"Wish I could say that." His sad eyes told the story of a love-sick puppy. Who 's regretting moving a litter faster than he should. "Do you regret missing your graduation?"

"Nope since I learned something out about my Dad. I never knew. Highschool had taught me a lot of life lesson and I made some life time long friends. But the very last day of school. Freak me out as most of us was going different ways. I had my whole life ahead of me and yet sitting down at that same lake lot in thoughts, skipping stones, drinking a bit. I showed up way too late. I swear your grandma was going to kill me that day. She stop once your grandpa burst out laughing saying ' What, Kushina, remember I did the some thing.'" I still have the picture to prove it maybe even some video from Sakura too.

My poor kid only rest his chin on his knees looking down at the ground. "Growing up sucks!"

"Let me tell you something my Mom told me. Go for anything you want. Keep running forward never looking back. Drive in head first if you have too. Live your life with regrets. Put your heart out there. Never be afraid you might get hurt. Trust everything will work out in the end. Because the best is yet to come." My mom always told me those words when I went through a crappy time in life and thought my life was ending.

He look a little confuse at that. "What was the best to come part for you?"

"Simple. I got you in the end and your Mom. So why don't you go and try to talk with Karou." I only got a 'thank dad' as he race off toward Sasuke's place to talk with his daughter. The trouble maker of the Uchiha who know maybe she will be his best is yet to come..


End file.
